


Uderzenie

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, dramione - Freeform, wplecenie w kanon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco nie wiedział, które uderzenie jest gorsze.</p><p>Prompt 16. Uderzenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uderzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Magiczny świat przyzwyczajony był do wojen i przemocy. Kilka ostatnich pokoleń musiało zmagać się z najeźdźcą i nie było to nowością. Jednak zawsze tyczyło się to ataku magicznego, nigdy fizycznego.

Zwłaszcza arystokracja miała z tym problem. Złączeni z magią od setek lat nie rozumieli czegoś tak prostackiego, a w końcu Draco musiał się z tym zmierzyć.

Nie wiedział czy bardziej poraził go szok czy ból związany z uderzeniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, a nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po Granger.

Po pewnym czasie już nie wiedział co mocniej go uderzyło. Jej pięść czy nagłe uczucie po latach.


End file.
